


On the Hunt

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: La Revanche [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Athene Noctua Verse, Becket Pack, Charlie Becket's revenge, Gen, Smart Beckets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan Jones goes toe to toe with the last wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artificiallifecreator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/gifts), [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beckets Bite Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629010) by [Gothams_Only_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf). 



> Okay, bit of an info dump. Raleigh and Yancy have an Uncle who took on the parental duties after their Mom died and their Dad abandoned them. So they're his kids (pups cause the Beckets are fluffy woofs) now and he's gonna come after Logan. 
> 
> Also, shout-out to the awesome Beta pickleplum, who helped shove it along. :) 
> 
> Enjoy!~

* * *

Charlie Becket’s a hard man to piss off but when a little bird whispers one of _Vulcan Specter_ 's pilots attacked Raleigh and Yancy, he grits his teeth, marches to his commander, and asks for leave.

His kids are most likely shuffling around their quarters making breakfast at this hour unless they had sims the night before. Charlie knocks the special knock they know by heart and Raleigh answers with a sleepy but welcoming smile.

“Charlie! C’mon in.” Raleigh tugs his sleeve and as soon as the door shuts Charlie’s swallowed by hugs. The trio stand like that for a long moment while they soak in the affection. 

He tilts Raleigh’s face to the light first, looking for bruises but finding only amusement in the clear sapphire gaze. “I’m fine, Charlie. Got him good, too.”

“Yan?” Yancy smiles, shows off a yellowing bruise and a split lip that’s healing nicely. “Raleigh, how good did you get this bastard?”

“He’ll be feelin’ it for a lot longer than it took ta dish out. Gave him a taste of Mémé’s special trainin’. He’s still limping an’ I was tempted ta break his leg for what he did to Yan,” Raleigh smugly announces with the same sharp grin Dominique wore when she was angry.

“The fucker called us cheaters an’ deliberately targeted Rals. The guy’s black ‘n blue an’ probably won’t ever call Rals those names again. Idiot was looking for a decent fight ‘n he got two,” Yancy snorts as he goes back to making breakfast. 

Steam curls lazily from the tea so Charlie kicks off his boots and settles in after he grabs the food.

“He just wanted a fight?” Charlie prompts.

“Logan’s lost it up here.” Yancy motions vaguely to his head. “He laughed when I broke his nose. But he’s damn good if ya get him to fight fair. Hard to wear down. Rals called him out an’ made him pay for his bullshit in the Kwoon. I screwed up ‘n fought him the mud outside.”

“So hit fast, hit hard, and take him out before his stamina comes into play,” Charlie surmises around his mouthful of eggs. 

Raleigh and Yancy nod.

“What about the other one?”

“His brother … Jackson ain’t half-bad but he’s gonna get like Logan if they last long enough as Rangers. Story is, though, he’s real protective and probably a better fighter than Logan.”

“Hmm. Best keep them apart, then.” Charlie downs a mouthful of tea. “Now, here’s what I want to do about this Jones boy …”

* * *

“Charlie, man, nice to see—,” Tendo claps him on the shoulder—

And Charlie yanks him by the suspenders into a quiet alcove. “Shh. ‘M scouting.”

Australian voices carry from around the nearest corner.

“The Jones brothers? What are you planning?”

“Nothin’ too bad. Jus’ embarassin’. Don’t wanna hurt the kid.”

“Might have to, dude; those guys are tanks. Take a lot of beating,” Tendo admits frankly and freely.

“You can break a tank. Ya just need to know where to hit it.” Charlie purrs as he lifts himself into the ceiling cabling. 

Logan rolls to a halt—Jackson stuttering to a halt a few steps farther on—and gives the LOCCENT Officer a strange look. “What’re ye doin’?”

“I have to consult an expert every now and again. An’ I’m the only one I know,” Tendo quips dryly, straightening his bow tie and suspenders with exaggerated care before leaning against the wall.

Charlie grins as Logan moves on while mouthing ‘weirdo’ and Jackson drops into step with him. He drops down when the Joneses are out of sight, nodding to Tendo as he slinks off after them. 

A little more reconnaissance and he has his ambush planned. All he needs is an accomplice to separate the brothers.

* * *

Raleigh’s uneasy about this, but if it keeps Jackson out of Charlie’s way, he’s willing to do it.

“Hey, Jackson!” he calls to the older brother while giving Logan a look his Mom had developed years ago, pinning the younger Jones in place. “I heard from a little birdie some Aussies have a serious sweet tooth. We just got some German chocolate. You in?”

Jackson tries and fails to conceal avid interest. “Yea.” He glances at his brother. “Logan?”

“Nah. Enjoy yer new li’l friend.” Logan shoves past his brother and glares at Raleigh.  
He tilts his chin up a notch and stares right back, his metaphorical hackles raised.

“Meetya at th’ sim in an hour," Jackson sighs. “Less’ go, Becket.” He starts toward the Ranger quarters.

Logan shrugs and heads off in the opposite direction.

Raleigh smiles and catches up to Jackson.

When they get to the Beckets' shared quarters, Yancy opens the door with a wry smile. “Don’t tell me you’re trying to adopt a Ranger, Rals.”

Jackson gives Yancy a Look.

“I just bribed him with chocolate, Yan.”

“You promised him some of the stuff Adi sent?!” Yancy yelps. “C’mon, Rals, we barely cracked Mémé’s care package …”

“Oh yeah! So we’ve got some choices.” Raleigh ignores the indignant huff from his brother as he turns to Jackson. “Do you take tea or coffee?”

“Tea. No-caf if y’ have it," Jackson says as he hesitates in front of Yancy’s cushy chair.

Yancy shakes his head ‘no.’ “That one’s _reserved_.”

Raleigh starts pulling boxes from the cabinet. “Uhh, green, white, berry …?”

“Y’ got any muntrie?” Jackson plunks himself in a chair, leans back, shrugs. “’s an Aussie thing.”

Raleigh and Yancy exchange a glance and Raleigh goes up on his tiptoes to dig deeper.  
“If y’ don’t, I’ll take whatever.”

“Didn’t say we didn't have it,” Raleigh mutters. He shoves the black teas to the side, hums as he snags what he wants with his fingertips. “Ah-hah! Sabal found this one when his cousin went to Oz. Vacuum-sealed, too. Nice.” 

He deftly flips the thin box before tossing it at Yancy—

—Who doesn’t even look up as he catches it.

“Like t’ show off fer guests?”

Raleigh grins. “Maybe a little.”

Jackson snorts.

Yancy carefully cracks the resealable packet and inhales the fresh, spicy apple scent of the tea. It’s loose-leaf and Yancy scoops a decent amount into a shark-shaped tea ball that ‘swims,’ slowly turning the clear water to a rosy shade shade of gold.

Raleigh digs into the box full of Milka and Lindor chocolates, pulling out a few different types.

Yancy sighs, hip checks Raleigh out of the way and digs around for the air bubble chocolate, the stuff Yancy hoards like a dragon. “You ever had bubble chocolate?” he asks as he makes his selection.

“… No, but y’ bet yer arse I’ve heard ‘a it.”

“Then you’re in for a treat,” Raleigh chuckles as he sets down the tea with wedges of lemon and sugar cubes, popping one of the latter into his mouth. “The stuff’s like biting into a cloud.”

* * *

Charlie waits until the conversation from his boys' quarters is in full bloom before he slinks off in pursuit of Logan, slipping from shadow to shadow.

The Aussie bastard is right where Charlie expects him to be, strolling from his evening snack to his temporary quarters.

Charlie edges closer.

Logan slows his steps.

Charlie closes to within arms' reach, loose and ready.

Logan whirls, guard up.

"You're good," purrs Charlie. Logan smirks."I've go reach, height, weight, training, and experience on you, son. You should probably forfeit and save us the trouble."

"An' pass up a scrap with a—" Tilts his head toward Charlie's feet. "—Special Forces geezer? Don't meet one 'a those ev'ryday." Logan plants his boots.

Charlie circles. "Shoulda known you'd wanna do this the hard way."

Logan pivots, keeping Charlie in front of him. Charlie reaches into his jacket pocket. Logan shifts to avoid a knife thrust and take the blade away.

Charlie steps inside Logan's reach, twists, and claps a handful of isoflurane-soaked cloth over Logan's mouth and nose.

The boy puts up a hell of a fight as he loses consciousness—scratching Charlie's face and dragging him to his knees before a chokehold _finally_ puts him all the way under. Tendo wasn't kidding when he said tank, obviously. Charlie makes a mental note to ask his boys where this asshole learned to fight. After that scrum, he can see why his boys had trouble with this one.

As he tucks the cloth back in his pocket, he stops dead. If the other Jones is better ... these are two **_serious_** guys. Raleigh may have gotten off lightly.

He underlines his mental note to check up on how these guys were trained.

Charlie slings the unconscious Jones boy over his shoulder. The kid's lighter than he expects—must wear his clothes to make him look a little bigger than he really is. Charlie makes sure Logan's secure before he sets off, softly singing as he makes for an unused room:

_Call out the navy, call out the ranks_  
_Call out the air force, call out the tanks_  
_From the cliffs of Dover call up the gulls_  
_And don't forget the loyal territorials!_

He gets odd looks as he walks past several Jaeger and DriftSci techs, not that it stops him:

_But, who's sticking in here?_  
_Who will defend every inch of England no matter what they send?_  
_Who's standing firm in our own front yard?_  
_The soldiers of the old home guard_  
_That's who!_  
_The soldiers of the old home guard._

He makes sure the kid's comfortable on the fold-out couch, even fluffing the pillow and tucking him under a blanket. With that much isoflurane in his system and being choked out, the boy was going to wake up with one hell of a headache.  
Charlie checks his equipment, then settles in for a nap.

* * *

**~The Next Morning; 0345~**

Raleigh and Yancy aren't the first into the mess hall, but they join the crowd laughing at Logan's predicament. 

The Aussie's suspended from ropes and pulleys in the center of the room, just high enough to make sure he can't get himself down, with a sign around his neck.

 **Found:** One LEG/moron who obviously didn't get the hint the first time around. Next time it's a 1000 ft drop with a blindfold on. Don't mess with GD's pilots again. 

Sincerely,  
A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

_Charlie's damn good, Yan._

**I know.** Yancy floods the link with laughter. 

_Should we get him down or let Jackson deal with him later?_

**Eh. Leave him for his brother. He can take some more of this. Breakfast first.**

Raleigh rolls his eyes at his brother's mother-henning as Yancy and Raleigh stroll to the chow line to collect their breakfast.

Jackson stumbles in a while later, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He's gotten hold of a mug of decaf coffee and wrapped both hands around it before he clocks all the strange looks aimed his way. He comes to a stop beside Yancy and Raleigh.

Yancy flicks his eyes toward the center of the room, then back to Jackson's face.  
Jackson face-palms and looks at Raleigh with exasperation written over his features. 

"This yer doin'?" he asks.

Logan groans, meaning the isoflurane has worn off. 

"No, but I kept you from sharing it," Raleigh admits freely. "I c'n help you get him down, if y' like." 

"Nah. I got this." Jackson sets down his mug and heads off to his brother's rescue.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh this took a bit getting out. Feedback please~


End file.
